


Just the Same

by orphan_account



Category: Secret Bridesmaids’ Businesss, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lena is Saskia, Okay bye, SBB/SG Crossover, Saskia is Lena, but also fluff, how do u tag, or - Freeform, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The SG/SBB Crossover that nobody asked for, but more importantly...Following the reveal of Supergirl’s identity, Lena is extremely devastated. In an attempt to get her mind off Kara, she finds herself in the arms of one of the only people who’ve never let her down—Olivia. There’s just one problem... Olivia knows her by another identity, Saskia de Merindol.She is shook by the realization that maybe she and Kara are just the same, after all.





	Just the Same

She was in pain; that much she could accept. Her own best friend had lied to her from the start. She should have seen it coming. Of course, there was something about Supergirl that reminded her of Kara, but, what can she say? She‘s in love, or, was in love, anyway.

The nagging voice in her head that’d point out the tiniest parts of Supergirl and bring about thoughts of Kara, she’d silence immediately, thinking it had all simply been a product of infatuation.

She couldn’t deny her feelings for her best friend, but, now, at the thought of Kara Danvers, her blood boils. In place of a smile was a scowl; what would‘ve been butterflies now turned into an ache in her heart, and she hated it.

Distraught and in need of some semblance of comfort, she got on a jet to Metropolis. Painful as it was to be back in that city, she’s always had people who she can count on. Some time ago, she’d have said that she finally found people she could trust in National City, but, well, look how that turned out.

Shaking off the thought, she took a deep breath. There she was, smile plastered to her face, marching up to Olivia’s apartment as though it hadn’t been years since they last saw each other, but when the door opened, that might have actually been the case, because the blonde eagerly jumped into Lena’s arms in a tight hug. "Saskia, oh my god, it’s been too long!"

Saskia, right. Saskia de Merindol.

That was how they knew her here. Due to her family’s reputation, the only way she could truly be herself around others was to create a new identity by the name of Saskia.

It sent a shiver down her spine when she realized that was how it must have been for Kara, too. A different identity, a chance to feel normal...

Before her thoughts could consume her, Lena took a good look at Olivia. It was almost as though she hadn’t changed one bit. Giving Lena something to ground herself to, allowing her to think that maybe, just maybe, amidst the chaos, some things would always stay the same.

A few years prior, Olivia had been a patient in one of the LuthorCorp-aided hospitals that Lena frequented. The Luthor had been interning at the hospital, learning all she could about medicine, and, in going by Saskia, even made a couple of friends.

Of those, was Olivia, a bright-eyed woman hailing all the way from Australia. Manic as he was, Lex was brilliant, so their hospitals’ equipments were quite impressive. People would travel from all over the world, simply to get a chance to make use of the innovative technologies that LuthorCorp has pioneered.

"What brings you here?"

A tired smile spread across Lena’s face as she shrugged. "I guess I needed a distraction," came her answer, followed by the first genuine grin she’d cracked in weeks. "You’ve always been good at that, haven’t you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I created this before SBB aired, so Saskia and Olivia will most probably act OOC. I apologize for the very short first chapter, as this was written on a whim, but if I decide to continue this story, rest assured that the next chapter/s will be longer and more thought-out.
> 
> (I have a very bad track record with being dedicated to my fics so we really clowning.)


End file.
